villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sloan Blackburn
Sloan Blackburn is one of the main antagonists (the other being his wife Bree) of Nickelodeon's 9th feature film, The Wild Thornberrys Movie. He was voiced by Rupert Everett who also played Dr. Claw in the 1999 live action film Inspector Gagdet, Carnaby Fritton in St. Trinians ''and Prince Charming in the ''Shrek franchise. Role in the film Sloan and Bree are the unseen poachers who flew in a helicopter and kidnapped the young cheetah Talley on the Savannah, indirectly sparking Eliza's search for Tally and the poachers. After returning to Africa from England, Eliza unknowingly encountered the poachers that had Tally, when she came to the aid of a rhino whom Bree and Sloan had shot for his horn and the two arrived posing as concerned zoologists. Eliza, Darwin and Donnie later ran into Bree and Sloan yet again at their camp, and the two allowed the group to stay with them for the night. However, when Eliza discovered Bree and Sloan's poacher equipment in their RV along with a captive Tally, Bree and Sloan's evil true colors were revealed, and they took Eliza and her friends captive. Sloan was fearful about Eliza's mysterious pre-knowledge of the poachers' "fence" in Timbo Valley (actually obtained via Eliza's power to talk to animals) and what else she could know that could threaten Sloan's poaching operation. Before Sloan could interrogate Eliza on what else she knew, Debbie arrived looking for Eliza. Sloan threatened to kill Debbie if Eliza didn't reveal how she knew this, forcing Eliza to reveal the truth about her power and lose it as a consequence. The resulting supernatural storm that started up as Eliza's power was taken back prompted Sloan and Bree to leave the Thornberrys behind and flee by chopper. Later that day, as the poachers prepared at Timbo Valley to use bombs to drive the arriving elephants to stampede into their electrified fence, Sloan oversaw and the operation and gave the orders from his and Bree's helicopter. They almost succeeded in murdering all the elephants, but their plot was foiled when Eliza managed to stop the elephants and turn them around just before they reached the fence. Enraged at Eliza's heroic interference, Sloan forcefully picked her up on the chopper's ladder and hurled her into a waterfall. Bree and Sloan then tried to shoot the elephants down from in the air as a backup plan, but the elephants pulled their chopper down out of the air by its ladder and destroyed it. Once the eclipse ended, a defeated Bree and Sloan were cornered by the vengeful elephants and arrested by the rangers. Personality Sloan and Bree initially appeared as a friendly, warm, charming, and kindhearted couple of animal-loving zoologists, before they were revealed to (in fact) be cruel, greedy, threatening, destructive, murderous, sneaky, evil, and ruthless poachers and the ones who are responsible for kidnapping Tally. Bree and Sloan were also prominently behind a poacher plot to take advantage of the migration of a thousand elephants to Timbo Valley during a solar eclipse to massacre the elephants by driving them into an electric fence for their ivory. Gallery thornberrys poacher.jpg The-wild-thornberrys-movie-9_bree_and_sloan.jpg sloan.jpg 4236_76009.jpg bfi-00m-vom.jpg char_58385.jpg Donnie-Thornberry.png sloan knife.jpg|Sloan and Bree revealing their true nature to Eliza. sloan blackburn.jpg|"Here's a question for your famous father: how many volts of electricity does it take to kill a thousand elephants? sloan debbie.jpg|Sloan threatening Debbie's life if Eliza doesn't tell him how she knew of his plan. bfi-00m-von.jpg|Sloan and Bree furiously witness Eliza lead the elephants away from the fence. Sloan grabs Eliza before tossing her out.png|"You will regret this!" (Eliza: I don't care! What you're doing is awful!) "And what you're doing is stupid! Shame you won't be here to help me carry out the ivory!" Sloan and Bree Blackburn arrested.png|Sloan and Bree arrested Sloan and Bree led away by the rangers.png|Sloan and Bree dragged away by the rangers as the elephants look on with pure satisfaction. Trivia *A minor instance of foreshadowing was shown during the film. When Sloan and Bree insisted on Eliza, Darwin, and Donnie Thornberry staying for the night, they were forbidden from going inside the trailer, thus hiding evidence of their true occupation. *Sloan is rumored by fans to be the Man who shot Bambi's mother. Category:Poachers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Liars Category:Misogynists Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Spouses Category:Kidnapper Category:Con Artists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Wrathful Category:Game Changer Category:Blackmailers Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Gaolers Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Murderer